In the shadows
by Anitra Pachelbel
Summary: draco and ginny meet the end together -- songfic


In the shadows Draco and Ginny meet the end together.songfic. This is really short but I started a new one.the songs called in the shadows and it's by the rasmus. Read'n'review!  
  
No sleep No sleep until I am done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer.  
  
Draco hated his life. He didn't like who he was, who he was becoming or what he was expected to be. It was just too much. Everyday he had to be a heartless git to everyone. He didn't like it, he didn't hate anyone, not even Harry Potter. In fact, he admired Harry, he was so good to everyone, he was the boy who lived. Draco was just a future death eater, and against his own will. He had finally got the letter telling him that it was time; he would become a slave to a murderer, and would soon become a murderer himself. He couldn't let it happen; he already knew he couldn't cope. He had seen many people die, His father killing them. The look on their faces as the unforgivable curses were cast upon them, and the life be drained out of them when the killing curse was preformed. He remembered everyone of them so clearly. His father said it made him strong, but it made him so weak. He still cried at night, and the rare times when he actually slept, he had nightmares and would wake up screaming at "Him" to stop. He didn't want to become a death eater, but if he refused, The dark lord would simply kill him. He couldn't give him that pleasure. He would rather just do it himself. He didn't have any real friends, no one he could talk to, no one he could tell how he felt. He was like a little box full of secrets, secrets that no one knew, that no one cared about. Every one either loathed him or was terrified of him. He didn't like it.at all.  
  
Sometimes I feel I'm going down and so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
  
Draco and Harry were having a fierce race to get the snitch. Draco was getting the upper hand.just- a bit- faster- he was so close to the snitch that the Slytherin's were almost already cheering. Just as he was going to reach the snitch, he heard a scream right behind him, and turned around to see that Ginny Weasley had been hit by the quaffle and was loosing balance to her broomstick. "NOOO!!!" Everyone was staring at him now but he didn't care. She was already falling and would certainly die if she hit the ground. Without thinking, Draco rushed toward her. He HAD to save her. He couldn't stand watching people die, just the thought made him go faster and in a few seconds, Ginny was in his arms. She wasn't moving. Draco's face lost the little color it had. "Weasley? Weasel please wake up! Don't die!" His voice faded to a whisper as he stopped shaking her violently. "Please don't die" At this, Ginny woke up and looked up at Draco, His eyes were wet, as if he had been about to cry, and the second he saw her wake up, he smiled, not a smirk, a real smile. This shocked Ginny, but she didn't move, she just stared at his cold gray eyes, and he stared back at her. When they reached the ground, she was smiling too. By the sudden outburst of Griffyindor's cheering, he knew that Harry had gotten the snitch, but he didn't care. "What the HELL was that Malfoy?" Potter's shout brought him back to reality. His awful life, The Weasley he held in his arms, the meeting he would soon have with the Dark Lord himself. He could feel his eyes getting wetter. He sighed. A little too loud. He left Ginny on the ground, stood up and started to walk away. "Malfoy!" He turned around and looked straight at Potter. "I don't like watching people die" A tear rolled down his cheek, he turned and left with every single eye in the pitch burning holes in his back.  
  
I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I been searching I been living For tomorrows all my life  
  
At breakfast, Draco received an owl. It was from his Lord Voldemort. His fingers shook as he opened it, but only one person had noticed this, one that had been watching him very attentively - Ginny Weasley. While everyone had almost forgotten the accident in the quidditch pitch (except the part where Malfoy had walked out crying of course) she still remembered it, she wanted to thank him, but she didn't dare. So she just stuck to watching him, sometimes even following him. Malfoy was sweating by the time he broke the seal, and he hadn't even seen the letter yet. The letter was short and very straight forward. It wasn't signed , but the seal gave it away. He knew exactly what it would say, but he couldn't stop hoping it wouldn't.  
  
In the boarder of the forest, straight from the castle, midnight.  
  
He read it again, and again, and again. Somehow still wishing the writing would magically change into something else. Ginny watched as his eyes traced the same line over and over again, and every time, his face would blush more, as in deep exasperation, he ran his delicate fingers through his perfect hair, messing it up, then he got up and left the hall. No one was looking or talking to her right now so she took it as an opportunity to get up and thank Draco, now that he was finally alone and not surrounded by his usual crowd of s.s.s. (sniggering slitherin sluts.) But as she followed him, she was shocked to see him stop in front of a door and start to curse and kick it, then collapse to the floor and shake. Yes, shake, or shiver madly if you wish, as if it was snow and ice covering him.  
  
Then she remembered the letter he had received, and how he had been terrified as he opened it, and finally how he had stormed out the hall, without finishing his breakfast. She didn't think about what the consequences to her acts would be as she rusher over to Draco and tried to hold him so he wouldn't shake, but he didn't stop, instead she discovered a small piece of parchment - the letter. Draco fell into unconsciousness as she read the letter. The letter didn't say much, but judging by the unconscious Draco in her arms, she got a pretty good idea of what it was about. Suddenly an owl flew above her and dropped a small piece of parchment fell onto her lap.  
  
Virginia Weasley: Curiosity killed the cat. Join Mr. Malfoy.  
  
She gasped for air, noticing she hadn't breathed through the whole episode of the letter. Then she fell unconscious beside Draco, and both letters disappeared.  
  
In the shadows In the shadows.  
  
Draco woke up to look straight into a pair of chocolate colored eyes. "Where am I?" But instead of having his question answered he was taken by surprise with screams. "He woke up! He's awake now!" Draco worried instantly. What if it was past midnight? What if he had missed his meeting with the dark lord? "Is it still today? What time is it?" "Yes. And it's eleven thirty" Ginny suddenly got closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "Don't worry, your robes are ready. We'll get there in time" Draco gasped. Had he heard properly? Ginny a death eater? He found himself looking straight into her eyes, but he didn't look away and she started to cry. Quietly, but with great woe and sadness. She wasn't joining by her own will, but then again, neither was he. "Get dressed, we'll be late." She whispered so quietly he had to repeat the murmur in his head to get the message and he left in a hurry. Madame Pomfrey came running to an empty bed.  
  
They say That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe But I I rather kill myself than turn into their slave.  
  
Draco leaned in to a mirror. He was now fully dressed. He somehow knew that Ginny becoming a death eater was his fault. How had she managed to find out that he was going too? He hadn't told anyone. Not even Crabbe or Goyle, or Pansy Parkinson. This wasn't the only thought that troubled him though. He didn't want to go. He took a small box out of his trunk and stared at it attentively, almost wavering. The box read - the many troubles of Draco Malfoy.- in small and delicate scarlet letters. He sniggered at the title and then opened it. It was a small silver dagger, with the words ' 'Draco Lucifer Malfoy ' carefully carved on. Without further thinking, he grabbed the knife and dug it straight through the part of his forearm above his wrist. The pain was unbearable, but he didn't scream, or wince. In fact he just stood there, staring at the dagger that pierced his arm. He stared at for what seemed like ages and then noticing that it was almost time, he tore it out of his skin. And like taking the cork of a champagne bottle, blood poured out of the wound. It would kill him he was sure, but he just smiled at himself as he put on tight leather gloves. It would work as a tourniquet. His smile broadened as he weakly walked out of his dormitory and began to walk toward the front gate.  
  
Sometimes I feel that I should go play with the thunder Somehow I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder  
  
He met Ginny by the lake. She spoke first. "Draco. I .. I'm sorry, Malfoy. "Draco's good..Ginny." He didn't know why he felt this way. She was such an innocent, beautiful creature and she was about to turn into a soulless devil. She didn't deserve it. "I just wanted to thank you.you know for saving my life." "Yes.I know." Draco felt a terrible urge to sit down. His tourniquet had not been as successful as he had hoped. Ginny sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. He was startled by this, but was too weak to argue. "You can't do it Ginny" Ginny sighed "It would ruin your life, and.. I just can't le that happen." "Why not?" he looked at her, begging almost. "But Draco they'll kill us!" It was Draco's turn to sigh. "Kill or be killed, I can't kill Virginia! Second choice seems good to me" he whispered the last words very quietly. Draco turned around and looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. She was so beautiful. He somehow felt that he wanted to kiss her, but the little consciousness he had left told him he couldn't, but then again it was very little consciousness he had left. He leaned over to kiss her. She didn't pull back, instead, and very much to Draco's surprise, she also kissed him.  
  
I been watching I been waiting In the shadows all my time I been searching I been living For tomorrows all my life.  
  
Her lips felt soft against his, and she smelt of roses. His arm was stinging more and more, but he didn't care. He knew they'd both die anyway. But it was better that way. He didn't want to kill. He had been trained all his life to believe it as an art, but he just couldn't even kill a squirrel. He gasped for breath. Ginny kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She knew there was no tomorrow. They would both die at midnight. "Ginny" She stopped "Why you?" she wavered a while, but Draco was patient and she finally spoke. " I found your letter.I'm sorry." Draco felt pain in his heart and soul. It was his fault. There would be no tomorrow for Ginny and it was all his fault.  
  
Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something feel me touch me feel me, come take me higher.  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I should have been born a muggle! Or a dog!" "Draco you're making no sense. and. we have five minutes left. No point in feeling sorry now."  
  
She had a point. But it didn't make Draco feel much better. until she kissed him She felt devine against him, and their bodies fitted so perfectly it was like they had been made for each other. He felt weaker than he ever had, and eventually he had to pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said nothing. How could he not have noticed before? She was perfect. Her smile, her eyes. And he had ended it. he killed her. He made her die.  
  
I been watching I been waiting In the shadows all my time I been searching I been living For tomorrows all my life I been watching I been waiting I been searching I been living for tomorrows.  
  
As he and Ginny watched the red moon quietly, Draco heard footsteps and Ginny's tear reached the ground. Death finally dawned on them at the early age of sixteen and fifteen. It was over, it really was the end. But their last memories were good ones, because they had really been in love. Draco died happy, for he knew that his last deed was a good one.  
  
In the shadows In the shadows I been waiting.  
  
Review! Review! Review!  
  
Review?  
  
Please???? 


End file.
